


Safe

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Reader, who is a normal civilian and also Steve's girlfriend, gets kidnapped by the enemy, and Steve saves her.





	Safe

The last thing Steve had said to you before he left for his mission was “stay safe”, which was something you had not managed to do. You’d been found and captured by the enemy, and were being used as a bargaining tool so they could get the information they needed about the Avengers’ brand new top secret advanced weaponry.

Normally, your biggest worry would be work—or Steve—but with a baby on the way, it was hard to think about anything else but the fact that your future child was being put in danger.

You never thought you’d be out in a situation like this—dating Captain America, carrying his child, captured by his enemies so they could get what they wanted. Two years ago, you were just a normal 20-something year old girl. But that was all gone—and you were still deciding if it was for the better.

You heard the plane you were in land, and an overwhelmingly bright light took over your vision as your eyes quickly adjusted to the major change in scenery. You were forced down the ramp and off of the jet, only to be face by the one and only Steve Rogers, whom you desperately wanted to run out and hug.

This was probably the only time you’d say this—but you missed work. The oddly comforting feeling of being around people you knew, in a safe and comfortable environment. Not on a cramped, dark quinjet, as a hostage. 

“What the hell do you want?” Steve said, an intimidating look upon his face as he demanded an answer from the assholes who took you.

“We want answers,” A man with a thick accent replied from behind you. “What are you planning?”

“Give her back, and we’ll tell you,” Steve said, slowly inching closer to you and the mysterious men around you. Your hands were tied behind your back, so tightly that you were sure that once the thick rope was untied, your wrists would have bruises on them.

“Come one step closer, and I’ll kill her, I swear to God,” The same man said, holding a knife to your throat as he pushed you onto your knees. Steve stopped immediately.

All of a sudden, the entire team swarmed out of nowhere, knocking the four mean behind you to the ground as Steve quickly threw you over his shoulder and brought you to the jet, untying your hands.

“Are you okay? What happened? What did they do to you?” He asked, taking your face in his hands and inspecting you for any cuts and bruises.

“Hey, calm down, it’s okay, I’m okay,” You said in a calming voice, trying to stop his bad thoughts before they started.

“How’s the baby?” He asked, looking into your eyes, trying his best to calm down.

“Fine. I’m fine. The baby’s fine,” You said as he kissed you hard on the lips. “Everything’s fine.”

“Good..” He said, resting his forehead on yours. “If anything happened to you I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. I love you..”

“I love you too..”


End file.
